


Камра

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: - Так вот, - спохватился Стайлз, нелепо взмахнув руками, - у наших бравых соседей, не поверите, новый босс. Я уж думал, не застану. Столкнулся с ним прямо у ворот…





	Камра

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

\- Новости летят к нам на крыльях красного лоохи, - Айзек только и успел поставить свою чудовищную кружку камры на стол, когда в кабинет воодушевленным ураганом ворвался шеф.

\- Потрясающие перемены у наших соседей! – сэр Стайлз Стилински, без сомнения, жаждал поделиться последними слухами, а его лоохи было, без сомнения, ярко-алым. Айзек отсалютовал тихонько аплодирующему сэру Бойду.

Стайлз взгромоздился на стол, опасно поколебав монументальный сосуд, по недоразумению названный чашкой.

\- Айзек, убери это чудовище к себе на колени, - он поморщился и подобрал под себя ноги. – Я готов мириться с сочетанием ярко-желтых цветочков и лилового фона, но не ближе чем в метре от меня. Пожалуйста.

\- Все утро ему об этом твержу, - подала голос из дальнего кресла Лидия. – Видимо, талант Мастера Предвидящего сделал его близоруким.

\- Незабвенная! – обрадовался Стайлз. – Как приятно быть с тобой единодушным!

\- Всегда пожалуйста, пока дело касается чашки Айзека. На вечернюю прогулку я все еще, увы, не согласна, - медово улыбнулась Лидия. Стайлз сделал вид, что смертельно расстроен и вообще поражен в самое сердце.

\- О, ну разумеется, уродливая кружка, - позабытый Айзек закатил глаза. – Ни выслуга лет, ни почетная должность Мастера Предвидящего Моменты не имеют ни малейшего значения, пока твои личные, я повторяю, личные вещи раздражают нежные взгляды коллег. Я оскорблен.

\- Да ладно тебе, Айзек, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Убрать чашку – меньшее, чем ты можешь искупить  
то, что видишь нас насквозь.

\- Напротив, это вы мне должны за это незабываемое ежедневное зрелище, - заверил его Айзек. Кружку он, тем не менее, убрал. Сэр Бойд ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

\- Так вот, - спохватился Стайлз, нелепо взмахнув руками, - у наших бравых соседей, не поверите, новый босс. Я уж думал, не застану. Столкнулся с ним прямо у ворот…

\- И дай-ка угадаю – прекрасен, но неприступен? – перебила его Лидия, по-кошачьи вытягиваясь в своем кресле.

\- Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты метишь на место Айзека, - сощурился Стайлз. – Тебе не хватает работы Мастера Ловящего Смерть? Я все еще твой шеф, могу сделать вид, что мне скучно, и натворить дел в твоей парафии.

\- Не стоит, милый. Это банальная логика, - просто ответила Лидия. – В последний раз ты так воодушевлялся, когда в Тайный Сыск пришла я. Не склонна спорить с теми, кто утверждает, что я смертельно хороша, как, впрочем, и с обиженными ухажерами. Напрашивается вывод, что наш новый заочный знакомый крайне напомнил тебе меня.

\- Дорогие мои сэры, полагаю, наше ведомство более в нас не нуждается, - театрально заявил Стайлз. – Лидия с лихвой нас всех заменит.

\- Я посмотрю, как она справится с работой Мастера Презревшего Долгий Путь, на таких-то каблуках, - встрял Айзек. Лидия и сэр Бойд синхронно поморщились.

Полемику прервала вошедшая Эрика – уже с настоящими новостями.

\- Похоже, у Квартала Свиданий заварушка по нашей части. Полиция уже готова прибрать все к рукам, так что догоняйте.

***

\- Что за чудный повод наконец познакомиться…

\- Дырку над вами в небе, сэр!

Ладно, может, Стайлз и переборщил.

Он и новый начальник Полиции прятались за углом ближайшего трактира. Некая явно сбрендившая светловолосая особа, личность, цели и меру наказания которой еще предстояло установить, низко хохотала и палила огненными шарами по всему, что казалось ей мало-мальски живым, двигающимся и посягающим на ее личную свободу. Огненные шары тянули на заоблачную степень Запретной магии – Стайлз попытался было об этом задуматься, но вовремя спохватился.

\- Все еще сомневаетесь, что это дело Тайного Сыска?

\- Все еще надеюсь выйти отсюда живым и вывести своих людей, - отбрил новичок. Он страшно хмурился и упорно сохранял каменное выражение лица, и Стайлз его даже понимал. Новичок совершенно очевидно не видел своих соседей в деле.

\- Не извольте беспокоиться, - он лихо, слегка издеваясь, козырнул. – Эрика разберется с ней через… О. Похоже, прямо сейчас.

Новичок моргнул и полез убеждаться собственными глазами. Стайлзу пришлось сдаться под напором и присесть.

Эрика, как всегда, была прекрасна, неподражаема и неописуемо ужасна в действии. Свое звание Мастера Настигающего Виновных Беглецов она каждый раз раскрывала в новом свете – и каждый раз свет этот бил по непривыкшим глазам так, что оставлял впечатления длиною в жизнь.

Похоже, так произошло и с новичком.

Он, не в силах отвести взгляд, наблюдал, как Эрика методично окружает преступницу лесом тончайших лезвий, которые становились видны, только когда разрезали кожу и окрашивались кровью. Сама Эрика оставалась до того безмятежной, даже хищно-довольной, что Стайлзу вдруг стало жаль новичка. Зрелище было не из приятных даже для него, Почтеннейшего Начальника Тайного Сыскного Войска. А он, на минуточку, уже не одну сотню лет работал с Эрикой.

\- Вот так мы и действуем, - он попытался отвлечь беднягу. – Вам, боюсь, больше нечего тут делать.

В подтверждение его слов сэр Бойд любезно переместил Эрику и плюющуюся проклятьями преступницу куда-то ближе к тюрьме Холоми. Лидия с Айзеком, оставшиеся сторонними наблюдателями, тоже удалились, переглянувшись.

\- Можете отослать своих людей, - напомнил о себе Стайлз. Новичок едва заметно дернулся, мелко кивнул и вдруг свистнул так, что Стайлз нервно вздернул руки, еле сдержав порыв зажать уши.

Из-за углов тут же, будто ящерки из щелей на солнце, выскочили служивые. Они попытались было собраться в строй перед начальником, но он покачал головой, сделал какой-то неуловимый жест, и они испарились так же быстро, как и появились.

Стайлз даже начал проникаться уважением. Совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Предлагаю все же друг другу представиться, - спешно принялся он заполнять неловкую паузу. Профессиональная гордость не позволяла ему бросить в беде ошарашенного новичка, пусть тот и был суров, щетинист в лучших традициях Пустых Земель и вообще казался неприступной темницей Холоми во плоти. – Вижу вас как наяву, - он церемонно прикрыл глаза рукой. Новичок машинально повторил.

\- Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, - он одернул слегка скособочившееся лоохи. Вообще не помешало бы привести себя в порядок.

\- Дерек Хейл, - сухо представился новичок. Наконец-то.

Пару долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Хейл – растерянно, как ни пытался это скрыть, Стайлз – что ж, он хотя бы постарался, во-первых, не облизывать Хейла взглядом, во-вторых, не смотреть слишком уж сочувственно. Стайлз, а с ним и все Тайное Войско не понаслышке знали, чем оборачивается оскорбленное достоинство начальников Полиции – и повторять опыт ой как не хотелось.

\- Камра? – сдался Стайлз.

\- Камра, - выдохнул Хейл.

И Стайлз совсем не собирался игнорировать возможность воспользоваться тем, что из ближайшего трактира сбежали все посетители. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
